Their Lives in the Form of Lists
by RahimBob
Summary: I found this fun to do, so here it is. What I think everyone of them thinks about after death some during death . Dh-Compliant
1. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

One of the scariest moments of his life was those few weeks alone with Hermione in the tent. He was always glad there wasn't any Firewhiskey around. Ron and Ginny would have killed him if anything happened.

He was very proud that Albus got detention with Scorpius Malfoy, they went to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, and was saved from the Acromantulas by a centaur. He was proud because it was the first week of classes. He was also proud that Albus and Scorpius became best friends, even though there were in different houses

He forgave Ron for all the stupid things he did. Except that thing during the Fourth Year when Ron gave him the silent treatment. Of course nobody knew (he suspected Neville did).

When Lily joined the Cannons, it was Harry and Ron's proudest moment. When she actually won two games in a row for them, Hermione blamed Harry for all the orange in Ron's study. (In his defense she was a keeper, so it was all Ron's doing)

He was not a vindictive person, but when he won in that stupid dueling thing by beating Lockhart in the group stages, he want to the dressing room and whooped like a maniac.

He was the biggest supporter when Draco Malfoy wanted to free his mother from Azkaban. He told Malfoy that he couldn't do anything about his father.

He was always surprised that Charlie didn't get married. It was probably because Luna was always so far away.

The four women he respected the most were the ones who yelled at him the most during his adult life: Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Minerva McGonagall

McGonagall was probably because he gave James, Albus and Lily the cloak and the map. It was often shared with the other Weasley kids and the young Malfoy. He never understood how she could make Howlers out of official Hogwarts letters.

He never got the hang of riding the motorbike. Ginny did.

He would have hated the public memorial after he died. When Ron blurted out this point during the speech, every single Weasley, Potter and a few close family friends, laughed for a good 10 minutes. The dancing Veelas were not pleased.

The last thing Harry did before succumbing to the heart attack was turn his face to Ginny, grinning and shouting "I win!" Of course he knew Ginny would protest. His broom was slightly faster.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

He never got the chance to collect the 50 Galleons from Minerva. He was supposed to do that the day after he went to the cave with Harry. He liked the fact that Ginevra had red hair.

The one time he always regretted teasing Minerva was after Ron won that very famous chess match. Fawkes, the great traitor he was, decided to have a burning day when Minerva was throwing the book at Dumbledore.

The one person he always hated teaching was Fudge. Riddle, evil as he was, was a very good student. Fudge was just annoying.

His portrait's greatest moment was seeing Neville hung next to Snape. A close second was when Ron was hung on the other side of Snape. No matter how much he sacrificed, privately, Albus knew he was a git.

Ariana's death was his greatest regret. Employing Lockhart was his second.

He was very scared of Voldemort after that fight at the Ministry. Very scared that Voldemort used Harry.

He always thought that Percy would make a good Minister of Magic. Percy was only Minister for five years, but proved Dumbledore right.

He was very glad he was dead when all the children of the Weasley's and the Potters were in school. Flitwick's hair was turning white after two months.

When he was disarmed by Draco Malfoy, he laughed a little inside. Malfoy was actually quite useless with dueling.

The time of the year he hated the most was when he had to handle contract renewal with the teachers. Teachers were greedy people.

He enjoyed Christmas the most, because most of the buggers went back home.

The first sip of the potion at the cave brought him back to the night of the Third Task.


End file.
